


Common

by Irena31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irena31/pseuds/Irena31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slammed his fist against the wall. “Why should I be careful?” he sneered, turning to Tony. He stormed up to him until they were nose to nose. “After all, everything special about me came out of a bottle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Age of Ultron.

 

Steve hadn’t guessed that it would be so easy for Tony to avoid all of them after the Ultron fiasco. He had expected him to host another celebration. Thor would join him in said revels and hand Steve his aged whiskey no matter how much he protested.

It wasn’t that Steve _wanted_ another party. It was more like Tony had something bothering him if he didn’t host one. Steve hadn’t guessed that he would be left alone at headquarters with the trainees. Sure, Nat was there too, but she still spent too much time with Banner on the phone. It was a good thing that calls could be unlimited now.

It also wasn’t easy with the trainees. Wanda was still grieving for her brother, Vision kept glancing at her every five seconds despite calling humans “frightfully simple,” and Wilson- well, he had escaped after Hydra’s intel leaked more news, more threads of hope.

Romanoff had refused to let him tell Steve where he was going. Steve stared out to the grounds, thinking back to the last assignment he had been allowed on.

_He had been running._

_Their raids had undoubtedly been the only worthwhile event that summer. With Loki’s scepter snatched for dodgy science research, there was no other issue to worry about. Well, except for-_

_“CAP!” Tony’s abrupt greeting shocked him out of running past the grounds. The man, still decked in a bespoke suit, waved him over. He looked at Steve skeptically._

_“You sure you can’t get drunk? You’ve looked sick since the morning. And I did see empty bottles out last night. Damn Thor. Gods mighty enough to have millenia-aged booze should not be filching out of my closet.”_

_Steve stared at the man blankly. Wilson should have news by now. Any whispers, any leads-_

_“No leads, Steve,” Romanoff joined the group. It was eerie how well she could read him. “It’s been three weeks. If it was that easy, we’d also have Loki’s magic stick with us.”_

_“Ah, it is no stick,” Thor approached the fray. “It contains the Mind Stone. Stark may think he’s a genius, but the power the scepter contains would obliterate his metal men.”_

_Tony frowned. “It’s my metal men who are about to storm this building. Still want to insult them?” He pulled on his watch. “Just give me the signal.”_

The break-in had been successful. Strucker’s right-hand man had quickly backed off when he saw they had Wanda on their side. Steve had been glad for Wanda until a week later, she had meekly asked to test her “neuro-electric interface” powers on him. He, the kindly fool he was, had agreed. What he hadn’t expected was the terrifying nightmares that kept him on edge all day. Wanda still looked at him worriedly during meetings, her mouth always parting to say a hasty apology.

The door opened. Tony appeared, gingerly wielding the scepter. “Hey, Cap,” he put out cheerfully. “We took this guy to Seoul to experiment with Helen Cho’s old lab. Ended up near Siberia after finding some idiots pilfering through her stuff. Take this for a second?” he asked, offering the weapon. “Jesus, Steve, be careful!” Tony hissed after the soldier had nearly dropped the scepter. “I said hold it gently.”

Steve remembered how easily he used to believe Tony. The Iron Man had no idea that Steve had found his battle maps laying open after Thor had forgotten to lock the keypad to the office. Siberia could be so close...

Tony was still rambling, looking up at him expectantly. “What do you think?”

Steve shrugged. “Why are you asking me?”

Tony paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Well,” he started off slowly. “I thought you’d want a catchup of the last mission.”

“A mission  I was never invited to go on. A mission where you could’ve found new leads to Bucky-”

“Damn it, Cap!” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “Not everything is about him. We have other lives at stake.”

“No, you’re meddling. They don’t need you. The last useful run you went on was for Loki’s scepter. Since then, you’ve done nothing but blow up buildings. Is you brain made of iron too? I haven’t seen a single good strategy since last month. This team is carried by Banner’s strength and your bravado.”

Steve stormed down the hall, eyes snapping forward, his teeth gnawing on his lip. He bounced back after hitting a wall. Confused, he opened his eyes. There stood Tony. Steve gritted his teeth. ‘A particularly dense wall,’ he thought bitterly.

“Move, Stark,” he managed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How could you address me so callously, Steve? I thought we were past surnames.” When Steve attempted to move past him, Tony resisted. “Cap, just listen to reason. Me. We have to move slowly. You should rest. Maximoff mentioned that you need to take it easy for a couple of weeks. Her mind-zapping is enough to sap all your power.”

Steve slammed his fist against the wall. “Why should I be careful?” he sneered, turning to Tony. He stalked up to him until they were nose to nose. “After all, everything special about me came out of a bottle.”

Tony blinked before expelling a short breath. “Why must you take everything so literally, Cap? Obviously you were chosen for your ‘big heart’ or whatever.”

“Then acknowledge it!” Steve paced. “Stop trying to doubt my worthiness to the team, to the missions.” He caught Tony’s eye. “They shouldn’t even be called missions. They’re raids, pure and simple, and the sooner you’re honest with us about your ultimate goals, the sooner we can actually make some progress.”

“Progress?” Tony snorted. “With what? With finding your soldier? I don’t doubt your use, Steve, but what’s his?”

Steve stared at him coldly. “He’s my friend. I protect my friends.” He started walking away.

“You might want to start listening to them as well!” Tony called. “My own voice is growing hoarse from yelling at you all the time.”

Steve paused before the door. He started rigidly, “Like I said, I will listen to my _friends_.” He left then, slamming the door and making the slightest indent in the wall and in Tony’s pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man in Moscow stared resentfully out onto the snow. ‘Steve Rogers’ brought an acrid taste to his mouth. He turned away and faced his visitor.

“Alright, bird suit, what do you want?”


End file.
